Tires include a tread, sidewalls, and bead portions wherein the tire secures to a tire rim when the tire is put under pressure. Tires also include carcass plies between an inner liner and tread and sidewall of the tire that wrap from a first bead portion to a second bead portion. The carcass plies wrap around each bead core and form turn-up portions that each have turn-up ends. Turn-up ends are the ends of each carcass ply that are typically outward and above each bead core.